Frank Breitkopf
Frank Breitkopf war ein Serienmörder der in Staffel 2 in den Episoden Golconda und Die Liste von Criminal Minds auftauchte. Er ist dafür bekannt, der Erzfeind von Jason Gideon zu sein. Hintergrund Frank wurde als Sohn von Mary Louise Breitkopf, einer deutschen Einwanderin,geboren. Er kannte seinen Vater nicht. Er und seine Mutter lebten zusammen in einem Appartment in Manhattan. Er war hochintelligent und benötigte deswegen eine Vielzahl an speziellen Bedürfnissen. Um sich gut um ihren Sohn kümmer zu können, ging Mary Breitkopf der Prostitution nach;gelegentlich in ihrem eigenen Appartment, so wurde Frank Zeuge dessen. Frank wuchs zu einem sexuellem Sadist aus dem Lehrbuch auf und als seine Mutter starb (möglicherweise durch Franks Hände), verließ er sein zu Hause, reiste durch die USA mit seinem Wohnwagen und tötete Menschen, er finanzierte sich mit dem Geld seiner Opfer. Anfangs seiner Mordserie traf er auf eine junge Frau namens Jane in Nevada, Golconda und versuchte sie zu töten, aber als sie auf seinem Autopsietisch lag, schaute Jane in seine Augen und wurde ruhig, was Frank aus der Fassung brachte. Später würde er behaupten, dass er sie liebt. Er kehrte regelmäßig nach Golconda zurück und hinterließ Jane Windspiele, gemacht aus den Rippenknochen seiner Opfer. Immer wenn er in Golconda war, ging er zu einem Dinner und trank dort einen Erdbeermildshake. Die BAU wird zu diesem Fall hinzugezogen, sie machen ihre Arbeit und landen schließlich bei Frank Breitkopf, ihrem Täter. No Way Out the Evolution of Frank: Part II/Die Liste Breitkopf taucht nochmals im Finale der zweiten Staffel auf, er verlor Jane vor einer gewissen Zeit und will sie zurück. Er kommt nach Maryland, dort wo Gideon lebt. Frank tötet Sarah Jacobs in Gideons eigenem Appartment, davor ruft er Gideon an und fragt: Warum faszinieren sie Vögel? Er entnimmt Sarah eine Rippe und lässt ein Stück davon in ihrer Hand, um der BAU zu zeigen, dass er Jane verloren hat und sie wieder will. Breitkopf tötet dann Rebecca Bryant, die Tochter, und ehemalige Geisel von Randell Garner, danach entführt er Tracy Bell, Opfer von Jeffrey Charles. Gideon findet heraus, dass Breitkopf dabei ist, die Opfer zu töten die Gideon gerettet hat. Als Gideon Breitkopf findet und stellt, erscheint Jane. Frank greift Janes Hüfte, sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt, dann springen die beiden schließlich vor einen vorbeikommenden Zug. Profil Frank ist ein Psychopath aus dem Lehrbuch. Er ist unfähig Gefühle jeglicher Empathie für jemanden zu empfinden, sich schuldig oder Reue zu fühlen. Er fühlt sich nicht verantwortlich für seine Taten. Sowie andere seine Typs, ist er hochintelligent, manipulativ und narzisstisch. Die BAU entdeckt, dass er immer östlich und westlich entlang der gleich Autobahn reist, alle seine Opfer befanden sich entlang dieser Route. Modus Operandi Frank verwendete Ketamin um seine Opfer zu lähmen, dann entfernte er ihre Organe während sie noch alles mitbekamen, so gewann er Freude an ihrer Angst. Nach ihrem Tod entfernte Breitkopf die rechte Rippe. Bekannte Opfer New York City: Mary Louise Breitkopf (seine Mutter, vermutlich) 166 bestätigte Opfer die vor No Way Out getötet wurden: #Sharon, Pennsylvania: V.Alberts #Flagstaff, Arizona: Francine Aurora #Chicago, Illinois: U.Averys #Roseburg, Oregon: Evette Banner #Denver, Colorado: Selma Brooks #Brigham City, Utah: Benjamin Delherd #Golconda, Nevada: Jane Hanratty (Versucht, gab nach als sie keine Angst zeigte) #Fort Worth, Texas: Sally Hollister #Tuma, Arizona: Clayton Little #Morgana, Utah: Joan Norwich #San Diego, California: Muriel Waltman #New York City, New York: B.Wolcott #Unbekannter Ort: Ein unendifiziertes Opfer (wurde in Golconda, Nevada abgelegt) #Golconda, Nevada: Reno Rodriguez #Golconda, Nevada: Katherine Hale #Golconda, Nevada: Unbennanter Busfahrer #Golconda, Nevada: zahlreiche Kinder (Entführt, wurden gerettet) #Golconda, Nevada: Sheriff Georgia Davis (Entführt, wurde gerettet) #Golconda, Nevada: Annie (Vor den Augen von Sheriff Davis getötet, dies war als psysische Folter für Davis gedacht) #Mclean, Virginia: Sarah Jacobs #Mclean, Virginia: Rebecca Bryant (Ehemalige Geisel von Randell Garner) #Mclean, Virginia: Tracy Belle (Entführt, wurde gerettet) Kategorie:Verbrecher